A Hero Worship Oneshot
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: WallyXSupes Oneshot... The Man of Steel continues to be oblivious...


My attempt at SupesXFlash... be kind.. pretty please? Fan's Birthday Party Story

**_A Hero Worship Oneshot_**

Superman was staring out at space, when he felt a familiar wind settle around him as Flash, the fastest man alive, slid to a halt at his side.

"Hi, Flash," Superman greeted him warmly. The speedster seemed to be conflicted, and when he finally seemed to decide, after Superman basked in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, he grinned, though it seemed a little fake.

"Hey, supes."

"What's...um...up?" Superman asked, ready for the lie that the Flash was going to present. Once again, hesitation darkened the Flash's features, then an easy smile appeared as he apparently decided to lie. "Something embarrassing?" Superman chuckled. The look passed Flash's face again, and he smiled again, just as fake as before.

"Kinda, but for me, not you, so worry not, Man of Steel!" He cried dramatically. "Listen..." He trailed, as though once again assessing what he was saying.

"Spit it out, Flash," Superman laughed. Flash grinned awkwardly.

"Kay," He agreed. "This is what I wanted-" He was lying. Superman knew, even if he was hiding it well. "-See, remember when we raced?" Superman hid a scowl. The 'charity' race had really only been a time for Flash to gloat, and Weather Wizard to threaten the world. Superman had been so annoyed by Flash's cocky antics, and arrogant demeanor, that he had wanted to knock out his lights. Of course, the Man of Steel didn't do that. He decided to beat him, so that the smug smile would slip off his face. Of course, he would've lost, even if he had had the chance to race him with accuracy. Flash wasn't even going half as fast as he could... However, as the race for charity, and the race for the salvation of Metropolis, and eventually the world, continued, Superman had begun to see the real Flash: a smart, caring individual, who was just a little bit jumpy. Scratch that- _very_ jumpy.

He really respected him. Now.

"Yes." Superman replied, plastering a fake smile of his own at the memory of the dark experience.

"Well, I'm kind of an asshole when I'm nervous," Flash told him bluntly. "There are only three people who can make me nervous- women excluded, of course."

"Of course," Superman replied with a teasing smile, though he ached to know who the three people. He wouldn't have to wait long.

"Ha ha." Flash told him with an annoyed smirk. "Anyways- as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted-" Superman held up his hands in mock defense. "-there are two of those three on this team." Now the curiosity of the third's identity consumed Clark, but Flash wasn't telling him. He was carrying on with the other two, acting as though he hadn't mentioned a third. "When I was a kid, you were like God, except real." Superman oggled him.

"You... don't believe in God...?" Flash blushed.

"There's... another thing...that I...There's this thing called a Speed Force- but the... no, I mean... well... maybe. I've just seen some stuff." He finally finished. "Just forget I said anything." Superman shrugged. "Anyway- you were very cool in my eyes, or whatever," Flash told him, rolling his eyes. "I used to have posters of you, and my friends would be like, 'Wa-' I mean, um, _'Buddy_, Batman is like, better then that underwear-wearing pansy'-" Flash smiled. "Their words, not mine. Kill them, not me." Superman smiled thinly. "Anyways, I'd say, 'No- Bats is the loser.' Then, of course, I'd be laying in bed at night, waiting for Batman to come in and kill me for calling him a loser. This is, of course, before I met him and realized he was a sweetie with a heart of gold who would never, _ever_, hurt his buddies." He paused and leaned towards Superman with a smirk. "Just in case those cameras have sound." He explained, shrugging to the camera in the corner of the room. Superman smiled.

"Anyway," Flash continued. "When I got my speed, I was all like, 'Sweet! I can go save the world in tights!', which, by the way, I have done on several occasions." Superman smiled.

"Is that so?"

"It is so."

"Great. Continue."

"Will do. While I was saving the world, multiple times, in tights, I was wondering what the hell was keeping you. Cause I really wanted to meet you. Seriously. Like now, I don't see you as a teammate." Flash blanched, as Superman hid a small, hurt frown. "Not what I mean! I mean, I can only think of you as the amazing, super-duper Superman, the greatest hero in the, like, universe. I can see you as a teammate, I swear. I trust you, and all." Superman nodded slowly.

"It's okay, Flash. So...?"

"So, you and Bats are on my team now, and Bats still scares the crap out of me. But you- I mean, you're awesome and all, and I know you could kill me and all, so I'm not calling you weakoranythingsodon'tthinkthatI'mjustsayingthatyouseemmoresociablethenbats-a-roonie,buthenagain,whoisnt?ButnotwhatImean;youknowwhatI mean.YoujustseemlikeIcouldgiveyouabearhugwithoutgettinghitintheheadwithabattagang,oraSupes-arang,orwhatever,notthatIwould,unlessyouwantedmeto Imean,butjustputtingitoutthere,becauseI'vebeentoldIgivegoodhugs,soifyoueverneedone,youdon'tevenhavetoask,justhugmeandI'llhugback,Ipromise."

"Um..."Although Superman was faster then most people, Flash's super fast communication took it's toll even on him. "What?"

"Um..nothing," Flash replied, blushing. "Look, all I wanted to ask was whether you'd give me an autograph." He meekly sighed. "Sorry." Superman laughed, as he grabbed at a random sheet of paper.

"It's no problem, Flash. I was your hero when you were a kid." He smiled as he wrote SUPERMAN in bold letters on the paper. "I get it." He strolled out of the room, leaving Flash to stare at the paper with more then just hero worship.

If Superman had been paying a little more attention, if he had been listening, he might have heard Flash's reply.

"No, you don't."

--

_The man of steel continues to be oblivious. Only the thirty-second time I've tried to tell him. Running out of junk to say, and actually went to embarrassing this time. He'll figure it out eventually. As soon as I run out of things to say. _Flash sighed dejectedly, glaring at the ground. _If only I could run out of things to say._


End file.
